Film I Session 6
Session Duration Episodes 102-151, 50 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as: ** Qui-Gon ** Anakin (102-103) * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as Jar Jar Binks * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as: ** Shmi ** Anakin (104-early 108, late 118-151) * The GM as: ** Padme ** Anakin (late 108-early 118) ** Watto ** Wald ** Jira ** Ric Olie ** Sio Bibble ** Palpatine ** Amidala ** Valorum ** Mace Windu ** Yoda ** Rabe ** Yarael Poof Character Played By More Than One Person This Session * Anakin played by: ** Jim (102-103) ** Annie (104-early 108) ** The GM (late 108-early 118) ** Annie (late 118-151) Summary Annie's the only one not present at the start of the next session. Ben speculates that she was scared off by all the dice rolling. The GM has Jim take over for Anakin for the duration of the pod race. Pete asks Jim if there are any other details of his plan he's left out. Jim switches back to playing Qui-Gon to reveal that earlier he was the one who put the spanner in the pod's engine that Sally removed, and that just before the race, he used Suggestion on Sebulba causing him to sabotage Anakin's pod. He switches back to Anakin as a Sand Person takes a pot shot at his pod. Pete sarcastically congratulates Jim on his "intricate" plan. Jim switches back to Qui-Gon to sincerely thank Pete for the compliment. Annie then shows up and (as Shmi in the screencaps) apologizes for being late, explaining she had car trouble. She takes over playing Anakin and learns that the race is in its third lap and she's in fourth place. She recklessly drives her pod up a safety ramp sending it flying high into the air and landing just in front of the till-then-first-place racer, Sebulba. (Annie breaks character (and switches back to Shmi in the screencaps) to ask if anybody can give her a lift home after the session.) Annie switches back to Anakin as the sabotage Sebulba had inflicted on Annie's engines kick in, and her engines catch fire. Annie hits the overdrive on the theory the sudden acceleration will put out the fire. It does, causing her to catch up again with Sebulba's pod, but now her pod has no power. Annie rams her pod against Sebulba's, entangling her right engine with Sebulba's left. When the two pods get in sight of the finish line, Annie uses Force Manipulation to snap Sebulba's right engine cable and detach her pod. Sebulba's pod crashes and explodes while Annie's pod coasts safely to the finish line, the winner! As everyone congratulates Annie, she switches back to playing Shmi while the GM resumes playing Anakin. Jim meets with Watto. Watto agrees to free Shmi for losing his wager, but points out he's not going to free Anakin. Jim's okay with that since Anakin's now back to being just another NPC anyway. Jim gives Watto the money for the weapons and tells Watto to have them ready for their ship. Watto points out that it's now his ship since Jim gave it to him for throwing the race. Jim points out that Watto didn't actually throw the race. Watto points out that Jim gave him the ship before he could throw the race. Jim points out Watto had lost that roll of the die, and thus lost his chance to throw the race, making the earlier deal null and void. Watto suggests they take up the matter with the planet's leading gangsters, the Hutts, and Watto can collect the bounty on Jedi. Jim calmly suggests Watto take his money and call it a day. Watto asks why he should do that. Jim answers simply, "Laser sword." This is enough to make Watto back down. Jim delivers the weapons to the ship and goes back to town to get Shmi. On his way to her home, he sees Anakin getting into a fight with an alien kid his own age named Greedo. Anakin is suddenly so filled with rage he accidentally kills Greedo. Jim takes Anakin with him to Shmi's home. At Shmi's home, Jim tells Annie she's free. Annie tells Anakin to pack his things so they can leave. Jim points out he only agreed to free her. Annie insists she can't leave without her son. Jim tries to assure her that he'll be fine, after all he just killed a kid. Annie is shocked. She insists that Jim take Anakin instead of her, because now Anakin will have a price on his head. Jim is utterly confused by this, since Annie is the PC. Annie then points out that the Hutts will now be looking for Jim now that word's gotten out that he's a Jedi, that there'll probably be bounty hunters after him as well, not to mention the Sand People Jim had promised to deliver a Jedi bounty to. Jim goes from confused to scared and orders Anakin to leave with him now. The GM and Annie agree that she should play Anakin from here on. As Shmi, Annie says her goodbyes to her son, making him promise to never come back here, then switches to playing Anakin. As Jim and Annie are leaving town, Jim's looking around for anybody trying to get him. He spots a small, black droid hovering in the air towards him. Jim strikes the droid with his laser sword, splitting it in half. He tells Annie to run. As Jim and Annie are reaching the ship, they're approached by a Black Robed Figure on a hoverbike. Jim attacks him with his laser sword...and the figure leaps from his bike and parries Jim's blow with his own laser sword! Jim and the Figure duel back and forth, too evenly matched for either of them to land a blow. By this time, every player is on board the ship except Jim. Ben suggests the ship start to lift off so it can aid Jim by firing on the Figure from above. The ship immediately lifts off as Pete frantically explains he hasn't installed the weapons yet because he didn't think they'd need them until after they had left the planet. Sally asks Jim what Force Abilities he's got. Jim reads aloud from his character sheet, and when he mentions "Force Jump", Sally tells him to Force Jump. Jim does so, safely reaching the ship's landing ramp as it's taking off, and gratefully shouts, "Jar Jar, you're a genius!" On the way to Coruscant, Annie strikes up a conversation with Padme. She looks at her inventory sheet and notices she has something called a "Japor snippet". She asks the GM what that is and he explains that it's a crudely carved necklace Anakin found in a junkyard. Annie gives the Japor snippet to Padme for Padme to remember her by, telling Padme it will give her good luck. After some hesitation, Padme takes it, deciding she needs all the luck she can get with those Jedi around. The ship reaches Coruscant without incident (Jim thinks it's because the Feds would now be too scared to attack them). As the ship reaches port, the players, the Queen, and her entourage (including Padme) are greeted by Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum. Valorum comes across as a raving lunatic, only speaking in bizarre non sequiturs. As the Queen goes to address the Senate to request aid for Naboo, Valorum refers in passing to the Jedi Council, and wonders what Jim and Ben have done on the negotiations with the Trade Federation Valorum sent them to Naboo for. Jim and Ben decide to go talk to the Council. Jim and Ben address the Jedi Council, which is headed by Yoda and Mace Windu. They give a very brief account of their exploits, but Ben feels he has to mention that they stopped on Tatooine and left it with a boy from the planet. The Council insist on talking to this boy. Ben asks what the deal is with Valorum. The Council explains that Valorum is no longer himself, that he's become decadent and lost touch with the people, but no one dares to challenge him because he wields too much power. Annie is brought to the Council. Yoda asks if she's afraid. She admits she is "a little". Yoda warns that Fear is the path to the Dark Side, since fear leads to anger. Annie argues that anger leads to passion. Yoda argues that passion leads to jealousy. Annie argues that jealousy leads to nurturing. Yoda replies that nurturing leads to weakness. They argue back and forth like this, inadvertently creating the full path to the Dark Side which will be used in later campaigns. Sally talks with the Queen (and there are hints that it's the real Queen this time, not her loyal decoy), telling her that Palpatine still hasn't spoken to her about the Lost Orb she's seeking. The Queen admits she doesn't know why this is, since the Queen has talked to Palpatine about it, and that he told her he thinks the Feds are using the Orb to power their orbital corporate headquarters on Naboo. Palpatine arrives and talks with the Queen about what they just experienced in the Senate. The Queen had been trying to address the Senate, but she kept getting interrupted by Valorum with his bizarre non sequiturs. When the Queen mentioned that the Feds' droid armies had been killing her people, Valorum interrupted by saying people were such fragile beings and should all be made cyborgs under his command. Disgusted, the Queen called for a vote of no confidence against Valorum (Valorum called for ice cream). Palpatine informs the Queen that the Senate has voted Valorum out of power and that a new Chancellor will be elected to give aid to Naboo. Sally tries to speak with Palpatine about the Orb, but he's evasive. He warns the Queen that she's now in danger from Valorum. Sally suggests the Queen come back with her to Naboo, and the Queen agrees. At the Jedi Council, Jim and Ben have been brought back in with Annie. They are informed that injecting Annie with midi-chlorians is dangerous, that this practice was done centuries ago, but people who gained access to the Force this way became unstable, some even became evil. There's also a Prophecy that indicates Annie might be the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, which would be very bad because the Force has been used for good for centuries and balance would bring an equal amount of evil into it. To prevent this from happening, Yoda orders Jim to guide and teach Annie to learn self-control. The players, the Queen, and her entourage return to their ship and head back to Naboo. On the way, the Queen (back to being the decoy again) asks Jim what his plan is. Jim starts off with a plan that rehashes how this campaign all started. When Ben points this out, Jim puts Sally in charge. Sally proposes the Naboo humans unite with the Gungans to form a big army to liberate Naboo from the Feds. As the ship reaches Naboo, it's explained to Annie how all the planet's waters are connected by an underground ocean. She asks how that's possible. Jim (who has a PhD in geophysics, it's only in roleplaying that he's an idiot) gives a good, scientific explanation involving tides. Ben asks if that's why Naboo now suddenly has a large moon. The GM unconvincingly claims it had been there all along. Pete wants to attack the Feds' orbital hq, but Sally vetoes that idea since the Feds have the Orb protecting them. She orders the ship to land near Otoh Gunga.